


Crying in the club

by cookiecastiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Crying, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Draco, but like crying because of sex, if that makes any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiecastiel/pseuds/cookiecastiel
Summary: “Or, seeing how ready you are for me, I could take you right now. Take you against this wall, right in front of all these people, let them hear all your pretty moans.”





	Crying in the club

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 and a half hours instead of writing a short story for my english class so that’s how life is going.

They were at the back of the club, sweating and panting from a long night of dancing. The lights strobed around them but somehow miss the corner they are in, leaving them in complete darkness. Draco has Harry pressed against the wall a leg between both of his and his mouth attached to his neck. Harry stretched his chin toward the ceiling trying to give Draco as much room as possible.  
“Ah Draco,” Harry moans as Draco bites behind his ear his breath hitting his wet earlobe sending a shiver down his spine.  
“That’s it baby let me hear you,” Draco smirked from where he was still pressed against him thrusting his leg hard against Harry’s groin and being rewarded with a breathy moan of his name.  
Harry has his fists wrapped around the front of Draco’s shirt simultaneously keeping himself grounded and keeping his boyfriend against him. Draco moved his hands from where they were tightly gripping Harry’s hips to smoothing them up his chest and to his nipples. He stroked the buds through Harry’s shirts hearing Harry’s small whimpers from were his mouth was very close to Draco’s ear.  
Harry bit onto the top of his ear when Draco pinched his nipple quite harshly, his mouth sucked on the flesh muffling his moans against the skin and making draco curse extravagantly.  
“Goddammit Harry, you little minx,” He breathed heavily from where his mouth was resting against his jaw. “I can’t wait to get you home,” he purred. “Can’t wait to drag you up to my room, to take you apart, make you feel me for days.” Harry started subconsciously started to roll his hips against Draco’s leg and Draco began to rut against him in turn. “Or, seeing how ready you are for me, I could take you right now. Take you against this wall, right in front of all these people, let them hear all your pretty moans.”  
Harry turned them around and slammed Draco against the wall, he reached up and attatched their lips again fighting for dominance. Draco smirked against his mouth letting him keep up his little game, moving his lips how Harry wanted him to. Harry detached their lips and said, “How about I ride you when we get home, hm? Hold you down and make you take what I give you?” Harry breathed harshly against his lips locking their eyes together with a bright ferocity.”  
Draco swung them around so Harry was pressed between him and the wall again before saying hotly, “I would love that baby,” he took Harry’s hands in his own, “but tonight,” he held Harry’s hands above his head, “I want to pound you into the mattress,” he whispered against his lips, their mouths brushing against each other lightly.  
Harry whimpered at Draco’s words and mouthed the word please. “What was that Harry, I didn’t quite catch it,” Draco smirked that insufferable smirk once again equal parts infuriating and arousin Harry.  
“I said fucking get on with it and stop being such a fucking tease,” Harry smiled devilishly into Draco’s mouth that glint back in his eyes.  
“I don’t think that’s what you said that first time baby,” At the nickname Harry’s bravado dimmed slightly being replaced by unbridled arousal.  
“I can’t quite remember what I said, you’ll need to refresh my memory,” Harry bit back a breathy quality to his tone.  
“I think that’ll be quite easy,” Draco said before diving down and attaching his lips to that spot behind Harry’s ear that got him weak no matter what. Harry cried out when he bit down harshly and his whole body went lax against the wall and Draco’s hold.  
“That’s it baby relax, let me take care of you tonight.”  
“Yes Draco, I want that,” Draco started to roll his leg into Harry’s groin again starting up his lovely moans once more. “Yes, god Draco, yes.”  
“C’mon baby say it, you know what i want,” he ground his leg harder making Harry’s moans loud enough that he was nervous the nearest dancing couples might hear him.  
“Please Draco,” he whispered brokenly his hips moving with his leg desperately. “Please, please,” he moaned.  
He was so close to coming, so close, he could feel it swelling within him almost there, just a little more, then the pressure was gone. He continued to move his hips up seeking for the pleasure but it never came. He opened his eyes from where they had subconsciously closed and saw Draco a foot from him watching with hungry eyes.  
“C’mon we need to get home right now I literally can’t keep myself from touching you right now,” Draco said hurriedly taking Harry’s hand and attempting to tug him away.  
“Draco wait,” Harry bit his lip and looked up under his eyelashes uncertainly. “Draco, remember my fantasy, the one of getting fucked in public? This is perfect, we’re in a dark corner no ones getting suspicious yet, I think this’ll be the best chance.” Draco let out a shuddering breath watching the fast rise and fall of Harry’s chest.  
“God Harry you’re so filthy,” Draco moaned under his breath just thinking about it.  
Harry laughed, his arousal still burning low in his belly but the excitement also grew.  
Draco pulled Harry towards him pushing his body against his own by the small of his back. He growled playfully nipping at Harry’s bottom lip before capturing them with his own again.  
“I’m gonna take you right now right against this wall but you gotta be quiet for me Harry, you can’t get too loud.” He whispered to Harry before turning him around and pushing him face first into the wall. He looked around them before pulling Harry’s pants down just below the swell of his bum.  
He pulled his wand out of the sleeve of his shirt holding it against his ass before murmuring the lubricating and stretching charm. He pulled his cock out as discreetly as possible before casting the lubricating charm once more.  
He tucked his lips right against Harry’s ear before whispering huskily, “are you ready baby?” Harry nodded vigorously and without further hesitation Draco began to push in slowly. The breath caught in Harry’s throat and he bit on his fist to keep his moans at bay. Draco started to rock his hips but he couldn’t go very far if he didn’t want people to see what was happening. Well, if their positions didn’t already tell them anyway.  
“Harder Draco, please harder,” Harry pleaded, he could feel the pleasure swelling again but it wasn’t enough, he needed more.  
“I can’t baby not here,” Draco tried t go harder but it just couldn’t happen without the sound of skin slapping which could draw heads towards them. Harry felt tears at the back of his eyes from the frustration of not getting what he needed.  
“Fuck this,” draco said viscously, he looked around quickly to clarify no one was watching before dissapperating them to his flat.  
All the lights in the flat were off but now there was no other sound but their harsh breathing. Draco’s dick was still up Harry’s arse and they were both still fully clothed.  
Draco pulled out of Harry before picking him up bridal style. It was a little awkward because Harry was only an inch or two shorter than him, but he was slimmer around the shoulders. His curly black hair brushed against his upper arm as he carried him up the stairs and his big green eyes that still had tears around the edges were staring up at him pleadingly, a wet spot at the front of his jeans in front of the large bulge.  
When they reached the bedroom he threw Harry on the bed before quickly taking off his clothes, he watched as Harry took off his own clothes once he was done. He stalked over to the bed before crawling up until he was hovering over him watching him with intensity.  
“Please Draco, I need you,” Harry pleaded as he wrapped his fingers around his hard prick tugging a few times before Draco reached down and replaced his hand with his own.  
“Okay baby, i’ll take care of you.” He removed his hand, getting a small whine from Harry, and pulled his legs up to his chest, holding them there as he pushed in in one strong thrust. Harry threw his head back and cried out, his back arching up off the bed at the amazing feeling of Draco filling him up once again.  
All that fell out of Harry’s mouth were the words please and Draco over and over again, as Draco built up a strong, fast pace. Pushing Harry closer and closer to the edge, his hands gripping the bedsheets in tight fists. Draco himself was teetering towards the edge of bliss so close to falling in, but he wanted Harry to come before him.  
“C’mon baby, come for me, let me see you come.” Draco growled out trying to keep up the pace as best he could while also trying to keep himself from falling apart.  
Harry came a few thrusts later, crying out, a tear slipping from behind his eyelids as Draco kept thrusting even as his orgasm ended. Draco’s orgasm started right after Harry’s and he breathed heavily throughout his eyes struggling to stay open so he could watch Harry beautifully come apart beneath him.  
Draco collapsed against Harry right after he slipped out, and Harry ran his hands through his soft hair, scratching his nails against his scalp, trying to catch his breath.  
After a couple minutes Draco pushed up onto his elbows and kissed the tear away from Harry’s face before connecting their lips.  
“I love you,” Harry said looking into his eyes their lips smiling against each other.  
“I love you too,” Draco said.  
“Who knew public sex would be so hard,” laughed Harry and Draco laughed with him, burying his smile into Harry’s neck before rolling them over so they could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos just so you know! this is my first ever smut so please be nice, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
